Camelot
by neah20
Summary: ONESHOT En busqueda de un carpintero, llegan al enigmatico reino del cual se presume su fundacion tras la muerte del rey de los piratas.


No tengo derechos sobre ninguna de los dos, one piece o fate (type moon).

ONESHOT

Hace tanto tiempo, en la isla de Loguetown una lluvia repentina plagaba tal evento de magnitud…

Entre los observantes silenciosos en un duelo repentino, veían aquella torre ahora manchada con la sangre del rey pirata siendo lavada con la pulcra agua de la llovizna… sus últimas palabras haciendo eco en las diversas mentes para ser procesadas.

Algunos eran indiferentes ansiando susurrando entre ellos el gran reto lanzado por un moribundo, otros reían jactándose deseosos de enfrentarse al mar para buscar y reclamar el título en el aire, diferentes sentimientos de incertidumbre pues entre ellos futuras promesas crecerían con el pasar de los años.

Cuatro personas destacaban entre la multitud paralizada, remojados y con los hombros caídos… un joven de cabello rojo con un sombrero de paja al cual tomaba desde su cabeza ensombreciéndole el rostro más aun las lágrimas sobresalían entre el agua de la llovizna.

Su nombre Akagami Shanks.

A su lado con sus puños nudillos en sus guantes blancos un joven con maquillaje corrido a causa del liquido de ese infierno ahora helado, pero indiferente a las molestias aun cuando temblaba no era por este mal… su rostro era una contorsión de pesar sin avergonzarse de mostrar con libertad su sentir aunque aún se contenía de soltar sollozos… su perdida.

Conocido como Buggy el payaso.

Al costado de este, con un porte sereno vacío de cualquier sentimiento con sus ojos oscuros brillando en respeto fijos en el ahora altar con su tez levemente morena y su cabello negro ahora caído por la humedad, el rostro era neutral… sobresaliendo por su abrigo oscuro donde descansaba una de sus manos mientras en la otra tenía un encendedor en un aura de total indiferencia.

Kiritsugu Emiya un desconocido para el mundo… el asesino entre las sombras para otros.

Entre esos jovenes un pequeño quizás 4 años, una miniatura que era tomado de la mano por el pelirrojo, sus ojos verdes brillaban en una madurez desconocida para alguien de su edad… su ropa holgada, su cabello dorado sujeto en un simple peinado con el flequillo enmarcando su rostro infantil.

Por su postura podría ser niño pero sus rasgos prometían un género diferente, con un gesto demasiado grave sin siquiera mostrar la inocencia de algunos de su similar edad ante la muerte pública.

La mano era apretada con fuerza pero sin afectar la atención del infante –no quería que vieras esto… Arturo- declaro con su voz tensa en arrepentimiento apretando el sombrero en su lugar –tu… no deberías de haber presenciado todo esto- reafirmo con recriminación más a sí mismo, su vista en el piso no teniendo el valor de mirar su rostro.

Un ligero sollozo tragado a fuerzas -Yo… yo estoy de acuerdo- Buggy expreso mirando levemente al niño, lanzando un vistazo de recriminación al de negro que lo ignoro con facilidad todavía la atención en los verdugos todavía celebrando sus espadas.

El niño estaba lejos de quejarse de nada, su postura se irguio y si no fuera por su tamaño podria ser expuesto como imponente -No ver la caída de un gran hombre- la voz era severa, casi un susurro sus ojos no parpadeaban en la ubicación donde comenzaba a gotear el líquido combinado con el carmesí del cuerpo siendo retirado por los soldados de la marina –de un rey- expreso con elocuencia.

-Solo una muerte más- declaro el joven de negro con un largo suspiro, los otros estaban dispuestos a reclamar el tono irrespetuoso e insensible –pero una digna de recordar…- se burló sin siquiera mostrarlo en su expresión callándolos de inmediato –como era de esperarse de nuestro capitán- un ligero tono de reproche destilo, sus ojos brillaron en segundos de sumo pesar.

No hubo más pláticas entre esos conocidos, aun cuando el lugar comenzaba a despejarse solo se quedaron parados como estatuas hasta que la lluvia ceso.

Para que todo comenzara en la nueva gran era pirata.

XXXXX

Año despues….

Las olas mesaban con tranquilidad aquel barco parcheado con la temática de un borrego en su proa, las velas decentes se ondeaban con el viento marítimo en serenidad con unas calaveras pintadas adornadas con un sombrero de paja, un árbol plantado anormalmente en su piso era otra de sus características.

-UNA ISLA- canturreo una voz emocionada saltando hasta su ideal lugar para apreciar su descubrimiento, tomándose el sombrero de paja para que este no volara por la corriente de aire rebelde, su sonrisa era alegre y contagiosa.

Ojos oscuros y un cabello rebelde de la misma tonalidad, chaleco rojo y bermudas de mezclilla... era el ideal chico con apariencia holgazán, pero su esencia era de ansias de aventura de descubrimiento... era el sombrero de paja, Monkey D. Luffy el capitán de ese barco pirata.

-WOOOO- Luffy mostraba su emoción brillante ante lo que sus ojos juzgaban, era asombroso desde su lugar favorito en esa cabeza de su barco apreciaba grandes murallas de piedra blanca custodiando el entorno de esa tierra a la vista con construcciones visibles de la misma tonalidad en el centro.

Todo se veía animoso, prometedor y pacifico… un territorio que llamaba para ser explorado, algo digno que le gritaba al capitán de esa tripulación que era un lugar que se debía visitar… su instinto se lo gritaba a pesar de querer buscar rápidamente un carpintero para su barco.

-Esa si es una fortaleza- el silbido de Zoro era escuchado desde su posición con agradable admiración.

El espadachín sabía que era una subestimación su comentario, entre más se acercaban podía decir que esto era aún más grande que una fortaleza casi era confundido con un enorme castillo si no fuera por las aves saliendo de entre las murallas –eso tiene final- la voz estrangulada de un endiosado Usopp.

-El puerto… ven el puerto- saltando para ver Chooper señalaba entusiasta, aun desde su posición podía ver que el puerto era una cosa elegante, una única entrada con dos enormes pilares como único hueco de esa piedra blanca con adornos azules y dorados tallados con diligencia de un tamaño considerable si era apreciado.

-El reino de Camelot- con experiencia y conocimiento la arqueóloga del grupo informaba -se le conoce como el reino de los caballeros- agrego con la experiencia que atraería la atención de todos.

-¡Caballero! como en las historias- el capitán grito desde su posición con una emoción contenida quedándose en silencio –Ace dijo que era una obligación visitarlo- expreso casual ante las miradas de su tripulación por tal detalle que si no fuera porque llegaron de casualidad hubieran pasado de ese consejo –GENIAL- grito excitado.

-Podemos ver hermosas damiselas- agrego Sanji con su imaginación jugándole miles de aspectos que pudiera ofrecer dicho reino casi al punto de tirar baba.

-Siempre apreciando las estupideces- Zoro aguijoneo con desinterés, esquivando una patada -que quieres estúpido risitos- su sonrisa era retadora y feroz.

-Muérete marimo- amenazo el cocinero, empezando un duelo de miradas asesinas con la esperanza de que alguna funcionara a la larga.

-Y darte el gusto bastardo- sonriendo con sus dientes apretados no retrocediendo cuando la otra frente golpeo con fuerza.

-Tendrá miles de comodidades para una dama- expreso soñadora Nami pasando de los insultos de los otros dos -podemos buscar un lugar donde bañarnos- miro a su colega con una sonrisa de complicidad, el rubio del grupo parecía escuchar desviando su atención de la lucha contra el peli verde para jugar nuevamente con su imaginación.

-Se dice que sus muros son impenetrables- Robín cruzo sus brazos con apreciación todos atentos a su información –un rey justo al cual muchos creen que su reputación es tanta que ha llegado hasta el nuevo mundo-

-Nadie es mejor que Arabasta- todos (excepto Zoro) dijeron al unísono defendiendo el reino de su amiga

Pero la experta soltó una risa sin inmutarse -hay un misterio envuelto al reino de Camelot... tan joven, muchos dicen que se fundó justo después de la muerte del rey pirata- completo con misterio sus ojos destellando en viva curiosidad -nadie ha visto la cara del rey Arturo- su tono se volvió misterioso.

Todos meditaron en silencio viéndose excepto por el Capitán que reía abiertamente desinteresado en datos cuando se podía descubrir por sí mismo.

-Es en serio... creo que será un gordo barrigón- aposto el mentiroso del lugar imaginando un hombre grande de aspecto viejo.

-Quizás alguien con la nariz larga- agrego Chooper ganándose una mirada inquisitiva de dicho usuario de la característica en cuestión -lo siento- apenado pidió.

-Un hombre con un parche y sin dientes- Zoro expreso monótono, pero en su mente formando a dicho personaje.

-Un estricto hombre de edad- afirmando Sanji murmuro pensativo.

-Me tiene sin cuidado su apariencia...- Nami desestimo -solo espero que no nos hagan nada, ya que no veo ningún otro puerto donde desembarcar sin ser vistos- señalo con un nudo de incertidumbre que parecía Robín afirmar con sequedad.

-No hay otra entrada- cuestiono Usopp con el aliento contenido, buscando si pudieran entrar por algún otro lado pero esas murallas parecían custodiar toda la población de manera protectora.

-No te preocupes, Navegante-san... Nariz-san- la arqueóloga expreso -se dice que es un reino autónomo del gobierno mundial...- esto lo agrego con algo extraño en su voz -reciben a cualquiera mientras no hagan daño a sus civiles-

Un coro de susurros aliviados y apreciativos, mirando aquella isla cada vez más cercana que podía decirse crecía en hermosura con sus techos azules tan evidentes en juego con su blancura.

-Ey Luffy, no te emociones- Usopp advirtió -te vas a ca...- demasiado tarde, un chapoteo el grito de terror de Chooper con otro chapoteo de consecuencia y uno de enojo de Nami ya que este último también se lanzó al mar a salvar al capitán.

Otro tercer chapoteo, con el espadachín comenzando a maldecir desde el mar por el par de idiotas pesados que ayudaba a subir con ayuda de Sanji y la risa ocasional de Robín.

Desde el mar la debilidad de ser su punto débil, escupiendo agua Luffy miro aquella isla -eh veo a alguien corriendo en el mar- agrego al ser empujado por Zoro que lo ignoro al pensar que era un desvarío de su capitán.

Pero el chico de goma no quito su vista de la lejanía aun cuando su tripulación maldecía su idiotez no lo escucho, una persona en armadura y mascara plateada corría con facilidad entre las olas del mar, una gran lanza de aspecto extraña en su mano enguantada.

Los brillos eran literalmente apreciables en los ojos del capitán ansioso al ver como aquel ser se dirigía hacia ese reino -MOLA- grito sin contenerse asustando al que lo iba subiendo, provocando que cayera de nuevo al agua en un coro de "idiota"

XXXXXX

El puerto era una cosa vivida al parecer en medio de algún festejo, sus maderas talladas y fijas en el mar eran una cosa hecha con arte -GENIAL- la voz de Luffy expreso sin vergüenza llamando la atención de algunos comerciantes que descargaban o las risas ocasionales de otros tantos, al parecer sin intimidarse por la razón de ser piratas si el barco del que descendieron no decía lo mismo.

Por el momento la tripulación no le importo este rasgo anormal de los civiles, estaban más concentrados en levantar su mirada de manera sincronizada para bajar detallando las murallas de piedra blanca con brillo en sus ojos.

Aun la recatada Robín tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, sintiéndose pequeña por tal muestra de poderío en la simpleza de estas construcciones.

-ESPERA- todos gritaron al ver a Luffy correr como animal desbocado al terminar de mirar los pilares adornados elegantes, pero era demasiado tarde ya lo habían perdido.

-Idiota... espero que no pase nada- Nami desecho con prontitud -bien, todos vayan a...- se quedó con la palabra en la boca, ni Zoro ni Usopp con Chooper estaban ya en el grupo -bueno lo que sea- espanto con cansancio.

-Vamos Nami-swan- canturreo Sanji dispuesto a ser el perro guardián de sus dos hermosas mujeres de la tripulación -no te preocupes por todo ese montón de idiotas-

-¿Y el barco?- con sus manos en la cadera mandonamente la de pelo naranja expreso -te quedaras a cuidarlo- ordeno a un cocinero resignado pero obediente.

-Te traeremos algo cocinero-san- Robín afirmo con una sonrisa levantando los ánimos de dicho hombre que con sus manos alzadas subió sumisamente al barco para esperarlas.

Ambas alejándose entre platicas de planes a futuros, el rubio encendió un cigarro con paciencia para suspirar de placer para realizar una tarde de quehaceres -bien, cuando vuelvan... iré al mercado- dejo caer sus hombros, si fuera otra ocasión donde dejaran el barco escondido todos pudieran irse, pero eran tan dolorosamente vulnerables en este puerto que mejor uno quedarse a cuidarlo.

-Qué raro- susurro para sí mismo alzando su vista a esas paredes desde su posición, no es que se quejara pero no había ninguna muestra de hostilidad a su barco... ahora que lo pensaba, ningún civil en el puerto parecía darles ninguna mirada de miedo o cuidado, como normalmente seria al estar en evidencia de su oficio.

Se encogió de hombros, dispuesto a ir a realizar un inventario en el almacén para después irlos a buscar en el mercado, sin darse cuenta del hombre que llegaba en una bicicleta al reino directo del mar.

Este hombre era alto y moreno, con su cabello adornado por unos lentes de dormir en sus ojos brillaba la pereza, sus manos descansando en sus pantalones blancos con un chaleco del mismo color y camisa azul... una capa descansaba en sus hombros, se detuvo en el barco pirata -bien, parece que encontramos a alguien interesante aquí- expreso con un bostezo.

El hielo se extendió en sus pies dispuesto a congelar aquella nave con prontitud en un cumplir de deber, las personas lo notaron retirándose con prontitud al notar el crujir de dicha helada a punto de tocar el mar.

Dicho evento se contuvo cuando el hombre en si abrió sus ojos en conmoción al sentir el frio helado de un borde de una espada, la miro con apreciación al tal muestra de finura en el acero en combinación con dorado que resaltaba con la luz del sol para dirigir por completo en el usuario de tal muestra de un excelente herrero.

-Señor, no es el lugar de tal muestra de poderío ni de conflicto alguno- la voz severa sin sentir intimidación alguna, ojos tan profundos en dureza inigualable -desista, Almirante Kuzan- un tono frio de advertencia sin desistir de quitar su arma.

Un suspiro -está bien, pero retire su arma... me pone nervioso- agrego sin aceptar que en efecto, estaba intimidado por tal acero que no se vio afectado por su más mínimo intento de congelarlo por reflejo de defensa.

El hombre le dio una larga y tendida mirada, pero afirmo regresando a una postura firme, el almirante se tocó la garganta en el fantasma del filo para ponerle atención a dicho hombre -pensar que ser recibido por uno de los caballeros de la mesa redonda- aprecio con cierto deje de acusación.

Eran simples descripciones a voces ya que no se tiene nada claro en la marina del alcance de dichos hombres con el título y cercanía al rey del lugar, ahora era un dato interesante que las espadas no fueran afectadas por los usuarios de logia que sería algo por lo cual tener en cuenta.

Por si llegaran a ser amenazas para el gobierno mundial.

Aun con la diferencia de altura el dichoso caballero se mantenía firme con su espada descansando en su cintura debajo de la capa de aspecto elegante azul, Aokiji examino cada acabado de la armadura que portaba el usuario... por completo blindado en acabados finos de tonos dorados y plateados.

El cabello morado corto y bien peinado hacia atrás, era de buena apariencia y porte digno de los rumores que llegaron a sus oídos, se quedaron en silencio calibrándose ante la mirada de los civiles y el barco ajeno de su casi hundimiento.

-Que hace un almirante en estos lugares- demando con educación dicho caballero.

El almirante en si se puso su mano en la cabeza -que grosero, no se debe presentar primero... después de todo, me amenazo con su espada- agrego con casualidad destilando y algo de desinterés.

-Lamento mi rudeza, no es costumbre entre los caballeros tal falta de etiqueta- austero expreso el caballero al inclinarse con un saludo de respeto y formalidad -Caballero Lancelot del Lago- expreso.

-Largo nombre, Lago-san- aprecio el moreno con sus ojos brillando en diversión ante la mueca ligera del neutro rostro.

-Corrección, la costumbre del reino es expresar el nombre antes- explico con un suspiro, como si esto fuera normal al recibir visitas -Lancelot es mi nombre y Caballero es mi título-concluyo monótonamente.

-Oh bueno, sigue siendo extraño-se encogió de hombros Kuzan, mirando más allá al reino -ahora, sobre su pregunta... vengo de visita- las personas en el entorno continuaron con su dia ajenos por completo a las posibles hostilidades, como si en verdad confiaran en que todo estaba controlado.

Otro dato interesante que reportar, después de todo había abandonado sin avisar y este era el perfecto pretextos para no ser regañado.

Lancelot inclino su cabeza -adelante señor- abrió el paso para comenzar a abandonar con el sonido de metal de la armadura -pero cuidado con lo que hace, Almirante Kuzan... siempre estamos vigilando- dijo por encima de su hombro para desaparecer entre la gente.

-No pensé que alguien como el podía perderse entre la multitud- se encogió de hombros dicho almirante, viendo aquel barco pirata con curiosidad para comenzar a ingresar al reino donde esperaba ver a cierta persona.

XXXXX

Luffy saltaba de un lado a otro con sus ojos destilando emoción en grandes brillos literalmente visibles en sus pupilas, saltando de un lado a otro asustando a los civiles por sus diferentes gritos de "que es" "se come" "genial" inentendibles escupidos con rapidez.

Las calles estaban repleta de civiles distintos con ropas sencillas de moda en el reino, tiendas ajustadas en la calle empedrada tan blanca que era irreal.

Se tapó el sol con la mano para alzar su vista a las torres principales, el aire de aventura le gritaba que ahí encontraría al tipo que caminaba en el mar... para mostrarles a los bastardos de su tripulación que existía y no estaba loco.

Corrió tan rápido que alzo polvo en su estela y algunas faldas de las damiselas asustadas, el capitán de goma bombeaba adrenalina -Yahoo!- alzo sus brazos en expresión de su sentir.

Era tan genial ver la ciudad era tan grande, ni en toda su vida imagino en un lugar de este tipo pero no podía soltar dicha emoción cuando llego a otro lugar con una muralla más pequeña rodeando las construcciones que le interesaban, se detuvo inclino su cabeza y casual comenzó a entrar.

Pero dos lanzas se lo impidieron -ey bastardo... quiero entrar- aseguro con el ceño fruncido a los dos soldados, pero sus ojos se abrieron al detallarlos blindados de pies a cabezas -woo son robots- apretó sus puños para mirar de más cercas a dichos hombres que parpadearon.

-No somos robots- dijeron al unísono quitándose el casco para señalarse, dos jóvenes de aspecto joven.

-Ah son solo bastardos disfrazados- dijo sin emoción Luffy, desinflándose en insatisfacción que gano un coro de "EY" indignados.

El capitán volvió a dirigir su atención a la entrada para ser interrumpido por dos lanzas en cruz -ey quítense, quiero entrar- advirtió en un puchero, tomando su sombrero para ensombrecer su rostro.

-Es el palacio, no cualquiera puede entrar- uno sermoneo como si hablara con un tonto.

-No soy cualquiera... seré el rey de los piratas- aclamo Luffy con autoridad.

-Serás... pero no eres- el otro expreso con ligera sorpresa, desestimando dicha declaración como un sueño estúpido -ahora... vete- espanto cual mosca.

Luffy no estaba para juegos, con la simple toma de decisión de correr al interior en un descuido de los guardias que gritaron en advertencia -IDIOTAS- canturreo mirándolos por encima de su hombro para abrir sus ojos ante el jardín más hermoso que haya visto en su vida, pero un golpe lo mando al suelo repentinamente interrumpiendo su apreciación.

Por inercia protegió al sombrero, escupiendo polvo para tratar de levantarse pero una espada se clavó al lado de su cabeza siendo volteado con rudeza para ver a su atacante, su reacción seria atacar pero se detuvo -wok un demonio- dijo emocionado.

Fue su primer pensamiento al ver a un ser encima de el completamente protegido por una pesada armadura que ocultaba su identidad, a Luffy no le importaba los detalles rojos o su corta estatura ni tampoco la espada de aspecto intimidante que combinaba con el aspecto de su agresor que descansaba al lado de su cabeza.

Ni el aire irritado, su atención fija en aquellos cuernos en el casco -ey, como puedes hacer caca con todo eso- fue su pregunta en un rostro plano.

Un aire parecía pasar, pues los soldados que vinieron en apoyo contuvieron el aliento por dicha pregunta estúpida en esa situación.

-Eres idiota- la voz distorsionada por el casco expreso airada.

-Ey yo no te ofendí- índico infantilmente cruzándose de brazos en su posición.

-Entraste al palacio sin autorización- agrego el caballero poniendo un pie en el acusado para ejercer fuerza -puedo ofenderte si me da la gana- ejerció fuerza.

-Ey eso molesta- poniendo sus manos en dicha molestia, ejerciendo fuerza pero al darse cuenta que con esa no bastaba... aplico más, mandando a volar a dicha persona ante los jadeos de sorpresa del resto -me pase- sonrió tontamente en dirección donde dicha persona aterrizaba con gracia -oh eso estuvo genial... tu espada es genial... tu armadura es genial- decía corridamente al ponerse de pie -se mi nakama- ofreció con decisión en sus ojos.

El tiempo se volvió a detener -en efecto, eres idiota- dicha persona decia al poner su espada en el hombro con un aire casual -ahora vete, no tengo tiempo para tratar con idiotas- desestimo ante los pucheros de dicho joven.

-VOY A ENTRAR...tengo un tipo que encontrar y hacerlo mi nakama- emocionado Luffy irrumpio pero su corrida al interior fue detenido por una espada clavada en su camino, con dicho soldado en una muestra de velocidad.

-Nadie entra sin consentimiento de padre- amenazo con un tono venenoso, apretando el agarre en su espada para tratar de cortar al pirata que salto esquivando por inercia -ahora todos... saquen a esta basura de aqui- ordeno a sus soldados con arrogancia.

Empezando la pelea entre varios hombres por tratar de detener a un escurridizo sombrero de paja, hasta el punto en que mostro sus habilidades de goma -un usuario de las frutas del diablo- la voz suave de alguien interrumpió.

Luffy estaba en medio de la masacre, el caballero de cuernos tenía sus brazos cruzados en apreciación del espectáculo indispuesta a interrumpir pero dirigió su atención al recién llegado.

Su cabello largo de un color rojo cayendo en cortinas en ese rostro de rasgos finos, ojos cerrados y una pesada capa blanca descansando en sus hombros, esta ocultaba su armadura pero su aura era indiferente solo viendo el entorno -tienes potencial, niño- agrego a un pirata curioso -ahora, Mordred... sácalo, el rey no aprecia este tipo de acciones... si quieres divertirte... hazlo afuera- agrego casual pasando entre la destrucción de aquel jardín para desaparecer en las sombras de unos de los pasillos.

-Estúpido Tristan, creído e idiota- el caballero de nombre Mordred destilo por debajo en irritación, de repente el sonido del metal sorprendió al pirata chillando cuando levanto su pie del suelo en reflejo viéndolo partirse cual mantequilla.

Saliendo entre las sombras era el mismo Tristan señalándose cual culpable con un arco de aspecto costoso y más como un arpa en su mano, pero lo que intimido a Luffy hasta el punto que se escondió detrás de su agresor inicial era esa mirada en sus ojos dorados que le daban un aspecto intimidante a su rostro antes neutral -cuidado con lo que dices Mordred, podrían pensar que no tienes la elegancia de un caballero- expreso amenazante.

Apretando sus puños -cállate idiota...- la amenaza se quedó en su boca, Luffy miro entre ambos como si estuvieran en una discusión que solo ellos entendían para que el tipo de cabello rojo cerrara sus ojos volviendo a su aspecto pacífico y desaparecer en uno de los pasillos que llevaban a otro edificio del palacio.

Bueno la atmosfera y los soldados caídos estaban olvidados, Mordred maldijo en voz baja para volver su atención al infractor... solo para darse cuenta que dicho tipo no estaba -oh rayos- rugió buscando en el entorno, solo para que su vista descansara en la puerta ahora abierta de edificio principal.

XXXXX

Zoro observaba todo con desinterés pero una gota visible en su cien delataba su actual estado emocional, parado en medio de un gran patio con lujosas estructuras rodeándolo… en medio un lago con un árbol en la isla solitaria del centro de este, un viento pacifico le mando un escalofrió soltando un suspiro.

-Perdido- declaro uniforme sin pena de aceptarlo, puso sus manos descansando en sus espadas para encogerse de hombros indiferente de su situación, no le importaba su actual localización pero se detuvo en seco cuando iba a entrar a un pasillo en específico.

Frunció el ceño cuando ligeros pasos se escuchaban acercándose, saliendo de ese mismo lugar donde iba a entrar era un hombre de aspecto austero de tez morena con traje oscuro y a pesar del clima agradable un pesado abrigo lo acompañaba.

Encendía un cigarro ajeno a su presencia con los ojos cerrados, para abrirlos con lentitud en su dirección provocando un escalofrió por la nula presencia de emociones, solo un vacío –que haces aquí- exigió en un tono demandante exhalando su humo.

Zoro no titubeo, solo se encogió de hombros despectivo –pasaba por aquí- expreso no aceptando ante el desconocido su nulo sentido de orientación.

Un ligero arqueo de ceja-¿Pasabas por el jardín principal del palacio?- expreso irónico y planamente, levantando su barbilla exigente ante el tipo que se encogía avergonzado –eres idiota- agrego neutral echando humo indiferente a la molestia del otro indignado.

El pirata iba a replicar en verdad deseaba tener una ingeniosa respuesta que matara la expresión orgullosa, pero solo abrió sus ojos mientras desenfundaba con prontitud su espada para desviar lo que aparentaba una bala –que demonios- exigió dando un salto hacia atrás con ahora dos de sus armas en dirección a su atacante.

-Buenos reflejos- El arma humeaba en las manos del desconocido que la había sacado tan rápido para ser normal, ahora su rostro era más inexpresivo como si una manta puesta para cumplir mejor su misión Zoro solo podía pensar que estaba ante un asesino –ahora, dime una buena explicación para no asesinarte a sangre fria- su voz era helada.

Pero solo la sonrisa feroz fue su respuesta –esto es de lo que estaba hablando… - se dijo satisfecho de terminar en algo mejor que las fiestas afuera, desenfundando su tercera espada para ser puesta en su boca.

El hombre de negro negó con anticipación desde su posición firme, comenzando a vaciar su arma con una rapidez aterradora en consecutivas detonaciones sin siquiera mostrar un atisbo de duda en el rostro sin edad o algún movimiento extra.

Zoro solo amplio su sonrisa a través de la espada sus ojos fijos en concentración para tratar de desviar los diversos proyectiles abriendo sus ojos cuando una de estas acertó en su pierna izquierda –demonios- gruño entendible pero sin flaquear en su postura ante la indiferencia de su contrincante que solo levanto la ceja en sorpresa mínima.

El arma dejo de detonar para satisfacción del pirata que con una larga zancada se acercaba, sin notar el brillo predecible del inmutable contrincante –santoryu- expreso con sus espadas en formación en un rápido movimiento en el cual esperaba superarlo pero estas se quedaron a medio camino por algo impenetrable –mierda- dio un salto hacia atrás en reflejo sintiendo su carne ser levemente cortada.

Zoro estaba sorprendido endureciendo aún más su gesto con una sonrisa extendiéndose en su rostro –prometedor- expreso profundamente sacando su pañuelo para sujetarlo con fuerza en torno a su cabeza dándole un aspecto más intimidante.

Ahí en una postura firme con un gesto plano pero en sus manos engalanando dos simples navajas dientudas de aspecto oscuro –eres muy resistente- suspiro con un brillo retador –pero aun te falta mucho – inclino su cabeza en una meditación, para aparecer justo enfrente del cazador sorprendido que dio un paso atrás de inercia para caer en oscuridad con el eco de algunas palabras extrañas dichas con fuerza, sintiendo como el aire era expulsado con facilidad.

XXXXX

Chooper estaba perdido al igual que Usopp, viendo tontamente las calles abarrotadas de civiles que aumentaban conforme el tiempo pasaba –habrá fiesta- pregunto el reno con desconcierto viendo como eran adornadas las calles con sonrisas divertidas de todos.

El de nariz larga inclino su cabeza, acercándose con curiosidad a un civil anciano que estaba sentado en su silla afuera de un local –disculpe…- llamo siendo respondido con una simple inclinación –hay algo que se esté celebrando- pregunto penosamente.

El anciano rio enorme –por supuesto- aclaro alzando sus brazos –nuestro rey ha regresado de sus negocios… es la mejor protección que se puede ofrecer para todos nosotros- calentó su grata sonrisa.

-¿Proteger?- pidió el reno acercándose, llamado por la gratitud destellante viendo mejor a cada persona que parecía ser devota absoluta de un simple retorno de su líder, ahora también apenas notaba como nadie se encogida por su barco pirata en aquel puerto.

La sonrisa parecía oscurecerse, el anciano se arrugaba con un simple recuerdo –no somos quienes para decirlo- susurro para mirar su entorno y acercarse –pero todos aquí o fuimos esclavos de "ellos"- señalo con repudio contenido –o alguien que busca refugio- se recargo pesadamente en su silla.

Bueno ambos piratas estaban curiosos de quienes hablaban además de la actitud cómplice de ese anciano, mirando su entorno cada quien detallando similitudes… para inclinar su cabeza en la viva curiosidad del poder de este rey.

-Pero no digan nada… si alguien lo sabe- la voz era estrangulada del anciano regresando la atención a su persona –ellos pueden venir y aunque nuestro rey junto con los caballeros y el mago…-

-MAGO- gritaron ambos con cierto grado de emoción siendo callados por la mirada acida de todo su entorno –lo siento- dijeron a la multitud que continuo con sus quehaceres.

El viejo negó –bueno ustedes saben cómo son con los caprichos de "ellos"- concluyo.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- Chooper pregunto con miedo, pero se quedó sin respuesta al sentir como era levantado con facilidad por alguien.

-Ey tu… has visto a un chico de aspecto estúpido- una voz amortiguada, pero lo único que el reno podía ver congelándose de miedo era la máscara con cuernos al igual que Usopp que levanto las manos con lágrimas exageradas y la boca abierta.

-UN DEMONIO- gritaron provocando que soltara al reno para salir disparados perdiéndose entre la multitud.

XXXXX

Luffy se contuvo de hacer un berrinche mirando la sala de aspecto elegante con retratos pintados, pero él no era quien para apreciar el solo meditaba que era otro cuarto solo estúpido… sin el tipo mola que vio en el mar.

Encogiéndose de hombros pisoteando la costosa alfombra, suspiro para abrir otra puerta que estaba al fondo en un rechinar –HAY ALGUIEN- grito cual dueño para detenerse en seco.

Ahí al fondo alguien lo miraba con un aire noble en una posición de espaldas pero bien conocido a los ojos brillantes literalmente del capitan–EL CHICO MOLA- en victoria canturreo saltando alto sin importarle que haya invadido propiedad privada al entrar cual dueño.

Dicho ser era alguien algo alto, la máscara dorada cubría todo su gesto con una melena plateada, pesada armadura la adornaba con elegancia en túnicas diferenciables en azul con blanco –donde está la lanza- pregunto Luffy poniendo sus manos en la cintura demandante levantando el rostro para cohincidir.

Había visto el pectoral con hombreras, las pesadas botas de metal, los guantes del mismo aspecto y algo que colgaba de su cintura demasiado pequeña para ser de hombre pero esto no era su principal atención, el no era Nami para notarlo ni siquiera Robin para apreciar los delicados acabados de aquella armadura.

Hiso un puchero decepcionado al no ver tan grandiosa arma pero sus ojos tomaron otro brillo -puedes caminar por el agua- acuso.

Inclinando su cabeza en una reaccion a la cuestion, nego para mantenerse en silencio pero algo llamo su atencion y Luffy sabia muy bien pues a pesar de tener esa pesada mascara sentia que era observado... no el... si no algo que descansaba en su cabeza y esto lo puso en alerta.

-Ese sombrero- la voz era neutral pero suave en un tono formal -yo...- se descompuso en algo de tristeza alzo la mano con una unica intencion pero esta se quedo en el aire al notar al chico retirarse protectoramente, su rostro siendo ensombrecido por dicho objeto.

Sus ojos antes inocentes destellaron en desconfianza-Es mi tesoro- advirtió demasiado enserio para dejarlo tocar.

Dejando caer el brazo con un sentimiento de vacio una risa se escuchó en una cancion dolorosa –como se debe- agrego negando para darle un largo vistazo para dar la espalda y continuar su camino hacia aquel solitario trono.

El sombrero de paja se quedo en su lugar con una expresion indescifrable mientras aquel sujeto se sentaba comodamente en la lujosa silla.

Era curioso debia aceptar Luffy pero abandono rapido la cuestion al notar que su sombrero seguia siendo observado provocandole recelo -no te lo voy a prestar... es precioso y no doy facilmente- agrego en rabieta infantil, era raro que se alejara de este si llegara a ser el caso era por buenas razones.

Un silencio extenso mientras el sonido de los pajaros era escuchado mas ningun aire de molestia –me alegra que lo protejas tanto- expreso rompiendo aquel aire tenso -después de todo, Shanks también lo aprecio tanto- esta simple frase parecia volar lento a sus oidos.

Reconociendo estas palabras con la boca abierta de pura impresion -Conoces a Shanks- Luffy volvió a su aspecto inocente con un dejo de emoción apretando sus manos en incredibilidad infantil–lo has visto- pregunto saltando mas cercas.

-Vengo de una reunión con el- informo con un tono cálido.

-En serio… como esta- Luffy salto hasta estar enfrente de él mirando con avidez –dime… dime- se acercaba cada vez más hasta el punto de notar el color de ojos a través de la máscara –ey tienes unos ojos demasiado raros- expreso inclinando su cabeza.

-Bueno pues tenemos a alguien demasiado grosero- una voz interrumpió mientras el sonar de cerrar de puerta se escuchaba pero Luffy no se volteo a observar esperando una respuesta–no deberías permitir tales libertades, Arturo... Siendo el rey y todo- regaño con un tono demasiado indiferente para siquiera importarle.

-REY- Grito Luffy alejandose comicamente mirando a aquella persona -no pareces rey... eres mas un robot- acuso como si tal cosa fuera logico.

-Monkey D. Luffy... es un placer- aseguro ignorando con facilidad las palabras sin coherencia dichas a su persona -Pendragon Arturo- dio un asentamiento educado de cabeza.

Cruzandose de brazos con un gesto de suma concentracion–Shanks… creo que conto algo- trato vanamente de recordar, seguramente era una de esas historias que contaba tan borracho como para creerlas.

-Tiene toda la voluntad de un digno heredero-el recién llegado agrego cripticamente dejando caer pesadamente un bulto el cual el pirata reconoció con un grito de "ZORO" pasando de largo a pesar de los gritos del invasor -Tiene un buen tripulante... ahora si tan solo me dejaras conocer al resto- expreso mas como simple queja lanzada al rey indiferente.

-QUIEN ERES Y QUE LE HICISTE- enrojecido por una ira burbujeante exigio Luffy levantandose en amenaza la desconfianza brillando en esos ojos antes calidos arruinando cualquier aura pacifica en instantes.

El hombre de mediana edad, quizas la misma que los piratas pelirrojo pero no le importaba solo esa miraba que le estaba dando de vivo aburrimiento cabreo al pirata al punto de quererle lanzar un golpe -fue un buen sacrificio del brazo de aquel borracho- se burlo esquivando con facilidad uno de tantos que le fueron lanzados de manera consecutiva.

La piedra comenzo a cuartearse con escombro saliendo -SUFICIENTE- una voz demando con fuerza provocando que titubeara hacia atras, Luffy se vio obligado al suelo para su sorpresa mientras aquel villano que daño a su nakama simplemente mostro fastidio -Nos han contado tanto de ti- Arturo expreso sin importarle el rostro enfurecido del pirata -Shanks aun espera el momento en que cumplas tu promesa-

La ira era lavada al igual que su curiosidad era extraño en cierta manera, esos dos parecian complemetarse y hasta cierto punto el chico insensible notaba algo de remordimientos comunes seguirlos.

-Kiritsugu Emiya- el hombre por fin expreso encendiendo un cigarro con una pequeña sonrisa -debes mejorar niño si quieres proteger a alguien- su tono era mas oscuro y demandante.

entonces Luffy lo recordo, aquel nombre que tanto habia escuchado aun en mas ocasiones que la del rey, el rostro de Shanks cada vez que hablaba de el con promesas -tu... tu... ERES SU RIVAL- acuso con la boca abierta y por supuesto una emocion paralizada por la pura impresion casi su corazon estallando de su pecho.

-Y el bastardo sigue hablando de mas- rodando sus ojos se aparto de aquel lugar para instalarse antisocialmente en el rincon junto a la ventana, disfrutando de su cigarro sin romper su rostro de marmol.

-Pero es que tu...- Luffy corrio sujetando su sombrero y olvidando a Zoro en aquella alfombra ante la mirada divertida detras de la mascara del rey -tu... tu lo desafiaste tantas veces-

-El me desafiaba- corrigio con el ceño fruncido.

-Bastardo mago asesino- recito en recuerdo agachando la cabeza al sentir un golpe el cual no vio venir -maldito eres igual a como lo contaba- acuso sobandose sin saber porque lo sintio.

-Se pertinente- exigio planamente guardandose la mano y valiendole la mirada de repudio del chico.

-Ey puedes aparecer un conejo- pregunto el pirata con demasiada emocion recibiendo otro tortazo que le hiso morder la lengua.

Pero esta platica fue interrumpida cuando de reojo Luffy noto algo, mirando por encima del dolor y de su hombro encontro una escena que no esperaba obligandolo a inclinar su cabeza -a donde fue el rey- pregunto estupidamente.

Pues en el trono donde se encontraba ahora solo estaba una chica con gestos sin edad y ojos destellantes esmeraldad ¿o dorados? no lo sabia, el capitan no le interesaba solo buscaba sin detallarla -porque tienes la armadura del rey- fruncio el ceño mas al sentir otro golpe -bastardo- dijo bajo aliento al asesino a su lado.

-El es el rey Arturo- expreso sin emociones mas acostumbrado que nada Kiritsugu.

Un rostro plano con sus labios abiertos levemente en proceso de meditar lo que acababa de recibir de informacion, algo no cuadraba en su mente al repasar lo poco que Robin les habia dicho y como el golpe de un tren -QUE- volteo hacia aquel en el trono con sus ojos fuera de sus cuencas y hasta mocos colgando de su nariz -EL REY ES UNA MUJER- rugio por encima del castillo.

Bueno, cabe decir que Luffy no lo volveria a hacer... las mujeres dan miedo... mas si estas pueden lograr matarlo.

Gracias a los cielos el capitan no tuvo que aprenderlo a la mala, no cuando aquel hombre de negro se tensaba para señalar que habia problemas... curioso se asomo para ver la ciudad donde no notaba nada excepcional pero siguio los consejos de estos saliendo de la habitacion.

Se detuvo en la puerta -olvido algo- pregunto pero se encogio de hombros siguiendo al resto, sin importarle que abandonaba al espadachin en la miserable y costosa alfombra.

XXXXX

Robin miraba asustada casi al punto de caerse si no fuera por Nami la cual estaba desconcertada por el repentino cambio de actitud, las bolsas olvidadas en el suelo mientras trataba de entender este estado de su inmutable compañera.

Pero la arqueóloga ignoraba esto, sus ojos fijos en una persona que sobresalía entre toda la multitud… los recuerdos la embarcaban al temblar en anticipación de que pronto este sueño pacifico con los sombrero de paja quizás estaba por terminar.

Pero ella queria luchar aun cuando aquel almirante parecia indispuesto a atraparla, alardeando y llamando el interes de su amiga a su pasado, algo de lo cual estaba huyendo con un pavor unico de no querer ser alcanzada.

La gente los miraba de manera curiosa hasta el punto de ser evidentes, deteniendo su caminar para darle un vistazo al trio con diversos gestos.

Las olas podian ser escuchadas a pesar del alzar de los susurros, algunos eran jadeos de reconocimiento la tension en el aire y para la unica sobreviviente de aquella isla esto la estaba matando, cada recuerdo cada pena parecian seguirla a donde fuera.

Aun desde el suelo apreto con fuerza sus puños, Aokiji libremente invitaba a salir a Nami quien miraba entre uno a otro con confusion e ira rechazando prontamente esta solicitud fue escuchada con ademanes bruscos.

-ROBIN- llamo alguien a lo lejos acercandose sus compañeros saludandolos con un rostro de alivio ajenos a la tension en sus hombros-estas bien- llamaron ambos Chooper y Usopp se detuvieron detallando al almirante todavia insistente en invitar a salir a la navegante.

La arqueologa trago grueso, a punto de ponerse de pie para contratacar cuando el resonar de unas pisadas metalicas eran escuchadas interrumpiendo cuestiones hasta el propio Aokiji se detuvo de sus intentos demasiado insistentes al navegante, los susurros de las personas se asilenciaron y un aire de sumo respeto era levantado cual telon.

-Oh por dios- la voz del almirante obligo a todos mirarlo.

Era la primera vez que veia un gesto fuera del aburrido, sus ojos abiertos y dilatados como si tratara de entender lo que presenciaba.

Pero Robin, Nami, Chooper y Usopp no esperaron mucho por respuesta al notar a un grupo acercandose supo que algo grande estaba pasando mas al ver a su capitan detras de una espectacular rubia.

-un angel- cantaron los hombres del grupo, pero Nami no tenia porque replicar mientras la arqueologa miraba todo con cuidado mas dando vistazos al almirante con pura desconfianza.

Se contuvo de lanzar un silbido de apreciación-El shichibukai Hancock acaba de ser destituida de su puesto- atino a decir tartamudo Aokiji al erguirse para mostrar sus respetos reconociendo en el grupo al caballero que se topo en el puerto, pero ahora solo estaba fija en aquella dama de aura misteriosa y atrayente.

-El rey Arturo- un hombre pelirrojo y con los ojos cerrados en un gesto sereno abrio el paso anunciando con solemnidad a la mujer con armadura, Luffy saludando tontamente a sus espaldas siendo detenido por un hombre de negro con un golpe en su cabeza que gano gotas avergonzadas de su tripulacion.

Entonces nadie mas vino, el moreno almirante inclino su cabeza esperando a que alguien mas llegara detrás de la hermosa doncella a la cual en alguna oportunidad le pediria salir... pero solo esperaron, escuchando las quejas del sombrero de paja ante un ajeno adulto.

La idea parecia no ser captada hasta que la gente susurraba irritada para que por fin entrara en la cabeza de cada uno de los extranjeros una idea imposible-QUE- la tripulación (incluyendo a una mas recatada de Robin) hasta el propio marine no pudieron evitar decirlo con sus manos alzadas ante la carcajada viva de Luffy-ES UNA MUJER- señalaron siendo fulminados no solo por los dos caballeros que custodiaban a dicho especimen.

Aquellos ojos centellantes dieron un desplante que si fuera posible, todos en ese grupo estarían muertos y bien enterrados.

No ayudaba el hecho de la armadura o su respaldo por lo cual cada uno de esos impertinentes se inclinaron en sumo respeto de manera sincronizada ante la idea de ser asesinados por tales muestras de familiaridad.

-Lo mismo pense- alardeo Luffy burlándose de su gente pero un golpe seco fue dado con tanta fuerza que se mordio, maldiciendo al inmutable hombre de negro que parecia señalarse como tal agresor pero su gesto firme les hiso tragar grueso a la tripulación (aunque agradecidos de ser vengados).

-Es momento en que se marchen, piratas- la voz inmutable de Arturo sacaba de su mutismo a todos los extranjeros -Almirante...-

-QUE- la tripulación exigio aunque Robin ya lo sabia por lo cual no participo en dicha exigencia que fue amortiguada por otro desplante de respeto por aquel caballero pelirrojo que abrio sus ojos ante el terror de todos por la presencia que les hacia temblar.

-Tristan- llamo en reprimenda el hombre de negro aclamando la calma, aquel caballero cerro sus ojos como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tosiendo cortesmente, la rubia continuo sin importarle este pequeño intercambio -Almirante Aokiji va a permitir que lo hagan- era una demanda dirigida sin piedad.

Aokiji suspiro pasando su mano en su nuca con cierto deje de cansancio, después de todo esta seria una historia interesante para ser contada -bien... bien no tenia intención de hacer nada- abandono con facilidad.

Afirmando en aceptación -Lancelot ir a custodiarlos- ordeno el de cigarro con indiferencia empujando a un Luffy con múltiples chichones al resto que lo acepto sintiendo que olvidaban algo.

El caballero dichoso dio un paso enfrente para unirse al grupo siendo apreciado por los piratas con cierto deje de respeto por su presencia mas por la cara de Chooper y Usopp que chillaban en susurro contenidos de "como en los cuentos" una y otra vez siendo pasados por alto del guardaespaldas.

La gente comenzaba a dispersarse no sin antes darle un vistazo de adoración a su rey ante la atenta mirada del almirante por toda la dedicación que la gente parecia mostrar, una confianza de que nada iba a pasar... ni siquiera sospechas de que una pelea fuera a estallar, esto era mas que confianza por lo cual informaría tan pronto estuviera en la central.

-ahora no estan olvidando algo- una voz mas energetica se escucho a espaldas del grupo de caballeros, con paso pesado venia una chica que dio un desplante acusador en dirección a Luffy para obligarse a poner atencion a los que se marchaban.

-GEMELAS- chillo de nuevo el de sombrero de paja esquivando un golpe para sacarle la lengua a un repentinamente mas cercas Kiritsugu al parecer le gusto estas acciones -ahora no era ese el demonio- medito reconociendo la armadura.

-DEMONIO- Usopp y Chooper si lo recordaron, ganándose un desplante de dichosa ahora conocida chica.

-PADRE- llamo con sumo respeto al rey provocando otro múltiple grito silenciado por un desplante efectivo y aterrador de Tristan (no sabían como tenia esa habilidad), bajo su brazo a un Zoro como costal siendo tirado sin ceremonia ante toda la tripulación.

El almirante miraba fijamente al recien llegado, para descansar en la rubia que al sentir su mirada le respondió con una actitud fria obligado a desviar su atencion al cielo con un único pensamiento "miedo".

-oh lo olvide- el capitan dijo golpeando su mano en realización siendo agredido por Nami y Usopp hasta mordido por Chooper por tal detalle, aunque ellos mismos no aceptaban su propia culpa.

-Vayan- Arturo afirmo con despedida y una sencilla sonrisa en direccion al orgulloso capitan en un aire complice que todos tenian curiosidad -cuídalo- pidio con una sencilla mueca.

-Shishishi por supuesto- orgulloso acepto siendo empujado a correr por una Robin demasiado deseosa de salir para sorpresa de todos.

-Que interes tienes en todo esto... Almirante- la voz del hombre de negro sorprendió a todos, sus ojos eran fieros en dirección a dicha persona que todavia miraba en direccion a los que dejaba huir.

Aokiji sintió un escalofrió, este hombre era peligroso y tenia la sensación que la marina estaba pasando por alto su pasado, sin saber que ese hombre fue el que tantos barcos de la marina hundió durante el reinado de Roger a pesar de ser un simple aprendiz -solo estaba de paso- espanto simplemente poniendo sus manos en el bolsillo para alejarse ante la mirada de todo el grupo.

Claro que un asesino nunca mostro su cara, por lo cual la justicia no lo seguía... al asesino de las sombras por mas que lo tuviera en las narices.

En el puerto en un barco pirata Sanji tenia el escalofrió de que se estaba perdiendo de algo, miro aquella ciudad para suspirar obediente de cuidar el barco... muy obediente para su mala suerte.

XXXXX

Tiempo despues...

Los periodicos eran sujetados con fuerza en Water Seven en las manos de Luffy con sus ojos dilatados y rastros de sus heridas despues de romper Enies Lobby siendo lo de menos, su boca estaba abierta en incredibilidad como un grito silencioso.

Nami lo volteo a ver curiosa acercándose al igual que el resto, hasta el propio Zoro se asomo para perder el color como todos los que leian el periodico.

Chooper estaba intrigado al no poder alcanzar, miro al piso los diferentes carteles de "se busca" de todos ellos siendo ignorados con facilidad -ey que pasa- exigio sin recibir respuesta.

-NO PUEDE SER- el grito del sombrero de paja recorrio todo el lugar asustando a la mujer de edad y la pequeña junto con su conejito.

Se escuchaba el tono de ira al ver al tan pacifico Luffy apretar aquel periodico, Robin dio un paso hacia atras perturbada siendo sujetada por Nami, esta temblando con levedad pero era mas por el sentir de su capitan.

-Ey Luffy- llamo Sanji con cuidado mientras Zoro negaba que lo dejara en paz, retirándose para sentarse con pesadez en el sillon con su rostro oculto entre sus manos.

-Maldicion... teniamos pendiente una revancha-dijo a la nada este ultimo con impotencia, aquel hueco de un nuevo rival a donde apuntar habia sido aplastada a pesar que no se decia nada de el.

-Lo hicieron otra vez...- la voz de la arqueologa dijo estrangulada, sujetando su mano en la boca en un llanto contenido -Buster Call- era un susurro horrorizado con lagrimas escurriendo por sus ojos en diversos recuerdos golpeandola.

Nami dio un gesto de comprensión abrazando a su amiga para dirigirla a otro de los sillones de la sala, luego miro a luffy con cuidado sabiendo lo emocionado que relataba su reunion con aquel rey... el era una persona fácilmente impresionable, pero ahora si tenia razón puesto que aquella mujer tenia una presencia atrayente y aplastante ademas de humilde... no merecía tales difamaciones.

Mientras Chooper se dejaba caer entre los carteles ignorados, sus lagrimas corriendo en su rostro recordando aquel anciano... aquel que decía Camelot era un refugio, tanta calidez golpeada por la marina.

Sanji se alejo a encender un cigarro, recordando al caballero Lancelot el cual aunque solo de vista tenia un aura de sumo respeto... maldecía no poder ver aquella asombrosa mujer que tanto le hablo su capitán a su regreso -mierda- exhalo humo dejando caer su cabeza en la pared.

Luffy continuo con el periódico en sus manos, no se movia mientras con sus ojos dilatados en una creciente ira leía tales palabras insultantes a la gran zorra como era conocida y señalada por el mundo como Arturo.

 _La caida de camelot_

Era el titular persistente con mas y mas imágenes que relataban una guerra que al parecer llevaba días ocurriendo, Luffy entendía que todo era mentiras y entre mas insultos al rey leía quería golpear al reportero que hiso tal trabajo... describiendo como aquel reino era una fachada para mentes criminales peligrosas para el mundo.

Apreto con mas fuerza su puño, no escuchando su entorno viendo las fotos de cercas hasta el punto de casi estar dentro, entonces lo vio en una de las hojas alejandose para ver mejor... a traves de las llamas una sombra enaltecida entre los escombros, la lanza su característica a pesar de ser casi invisible sus rasgos su rostro era oculto por la mascara plateada amenazante.

El lo conocia a pesar de no pasar tanto tiempo... Arturo... ella lucho... lucho contra todos esos invasores durante días interminables, contra vicealmirantes y almirantes convocados en una Buster Call como ultimo recurso al parecer empujados por la resistencia del "rey".

-Donde estaba el- pidió Luffy al papel pero nunca recibió respuesta, ¿donde estaba kiritsugu? pues aun entre las mentiras había relatos de que los caballeros habian luchado valerosamente cayendo entre escarcha dorada misteriosa, muchos eran creyentes que quizás una fruta del diablo creo tales maravillosas ilusiones.

Pero sin mas, solo la palabra "sin sobrevivientes" era lo único que podía creer entre toda esa mierda.

XXXXX

No era el único con esa mentalidad de sumo pesar, en una isla en el nuevo mundo un rugido espantaba a los miembros de la tripulacion del pelirrojo ante la muestra de Haki monstruoso e incontenible tan repentina que saco a todos de la resaca de golpe... Akagami Shanks maldecía a los cielos con su rostro endurecido alzando el periódico con su único brazo -ARTURO- decía una y otra vez, siendo la ultima vez que la vio con un gesto sereno entre ellos.

La recordaba tan pequeña ahora presentándose después de tantos años repentinamente en su isla ¿10 años? se burlaban en la fiesta improvisada recordando tiempos lejanos, había crecido en poder pero sobretodo se miraba mas alegre, mas conforme con el camino que escogió... la niña de la tripulación de Roger aquella que acogieron protectoramente de algún tenryuubito y aunque Kiri-san lo negara fue por el que no la dejaron en la protección de la primera isla que toparon.

Ahora donde estaba ese bastardo, ¿lucho entre las sombras? quizás pero no podía perdonar esto... la niña de sus ojos moría a manos de la marina sin ningún pecado, ella que dedico su vida fuera de la piratería no merecía ese final, menos leyendo esos periodicos.

-ARTURO- rugió con dolor ante la vista sorprendida de Beck Beckman que salia a ver porque tanto alboroto, mas viéndole las lagrimas en el rostro de su siempre alegre capitán que cayo de rodillas ante el crujir del suelo y arboles por la muestra de Haki -Capitan- tentativo llamo viendo como aquel papel era arrugado para ser arrojado con repudio, como si este fuera una miserable cosa que de ser posible quemaria pero prefirió tapar su pena con su única mano, el papel fue empujado a los pies de su segundo siendo recogido entonces entendió.

-Iremos a dar una visitada a las instalaciones de ese periodico- ordeno secamente Shanks, mientras Beckman afirmaba -nadie se mete con mis amigos... menos con mi mas preciado nakama- su voz era oscura -es lo unico que puedo hacer- expreso airado y aunque no hiso lo mismo por Roger despues de su muerte, consideraba que la niña merecia mejor fama que eso.

Benn solo pudo rezar por los que fueran escribieron esa mierda, pero en algo estaba de acuerdo... el mismo los haria miserables pues aquella chica que tenia un sueño demasiado puro no merecia esas difamaciones a su fama, ella era alguien ajeno a todas esas mentiras que le adjuntan y mientras recordaba aquellos ojos llenos de severidad con un alto aire de autosacrificio solo pudo sonreir con tristeza -ella fue tan valiente, Capitan-

-Ella siempre lo fue- fue la unica respuesta que recibió.

En un ambito cerrado como Impel Down Buggy el payaso abria sus ojos ante las palabras de cada marino al que podian escuchar -MIENTEN- grito con colera para recibir burlas de sus guardias -TODOS MIENTEN, ELLA NO... ELLA ES INOCENTE- alardeo a moco tendido.

-La conocias- un reo pidio algo sorprendido por la manera en que aquel descabellado pirata defendía el honor de alguien llamado Arturo, que al parecer fue rey de una isla con fines ocultos.

-ELLA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON NOSOTROS- chillo una y otra vez golpeando las barras de piedra de mar, en una muestra increíble de tenacidad ante la burla de los marinos hasta que cayo de rodillas ignorando su entorno, solo recordando a la niña... después a la adolescente que iba a visitar cuando construía su reino... para convertirse en el rey que le abria los brazos a pesar de su gesto de marmol una discreta sonrisa.

Buggy lloraba de manera constante, no podia estar muerte y aquella utopia que crecía en fama aun en el nuevo mundo destruida tan fácilmente.

XXXXXX

Mientras el mundo desconocía que el gobierno mundial si tenia sobrevivientes... solo uno... una doncella que se pudriría en los mas altos niveles de Impel Down donde nadie la pudiera encontrar... nadie encontraría al Rey Arturo entre la miseria pirata.

Porque tenia una habilidad espantosa... una que debio morir con el siglo vacio... la magia.

Desconociendo lo erróneo que estaban, pues aunque tenían a la que suponía era un conocedor de las artes antiguas o artefactos peligrosos a los cuales no pudieron ponerle las manos, había alguien mas cuyo ultimo servant logro sacar a duras penas... en una casa en el archipielago Sabaody se recuperaba un asesino siendo velado por el rey oscuro.

-Murio... pero...- suspiro Rayleigh perdido en sus recuerdos, pues aunque hasta para su tripulación fuera algo desconocido... aquel chico en la cama fue algo mas que su propio protegido en el barco de Roger -mi hijo... en que te has metido- nego fervientemente pues su chico ni siquiera llevaba el nombre que le otorgo... pero el tampoco lo forzó a reconocerlo, prefiriendo andar con otro que le quedaba mejor de el suyo.

Kiritsugu Emiya siempre fue un niño extraño cuyo indiferencia de que su padre fuera un pirata famoso le daba igual, Rayleigh reia ante las veces que intento jugar con el siendo sorprendido por su madurez exigiéndole enseñarle las artes de "ese" mundo... con aquel chico que se parecía mas a su madre con otros rasgos desconocidos, pero le daba igual... era su sangre por lo cual lo protegería por mas artes extrañas que sacara.

Despues de todo no sabia que su hijo se convertiría en lo que se denomino como mago en aquella historia perdida... menos un asesino entre ellos... tampoco que el desinteresado en algun sueño fuera a crear un reino con la niña que acogieron -fue inesperado que quisieras morir en ese lugar- nego suspirando.

Sera su hijo... pero era un desconocido en toda la regla en cuando a su pensar o sus propios misterios, mas viendo al hombre que entraba a la habitación de apariencia demasiado elegante para ser normal, con su cabello rubio y ojos esmeralda cuya ropa parecia agraciar demasiado-mi master no ha despertado- pidió con sumo respeto.

Bueno Rayleigh le sonrio -no, no ha despertado y no creo que lo hará pronto...- fruncio el ceño -ahora, ¿Saber-san?- llamo un poco extrañado.

-Puede llamarme solo Arturo- sonrió aquel imponente hombre como un servant convocado en la desesperación, sentándose ajeno a sus planes a futuro simplemente esperando a que su propio master se explicara de tal accion... no habia grial por cual pelear, ni siquiera podía sentir la presencia de "ellos" moviendo hilos aqui... era extraño pero el antes conocido rey de los caballeros desconocía tantas cosas, aun la existencia de su contraparte femenina en la carcel.

-Puedes contarme otra vez... como es que saliste de ese lugar- pidio recibiendo una sonrisa enigmática de aquel servidor que al parecer saco a su hijo inconsciente del Buster Call.

XXXXXX

Fin del oneshot.

Bueno aqui otra entrega que no merecia morir.

Aclarando son reencarnaciones con recuerdos... y la Arturo de aqui es la Lancer de Fate\Go ademas del invocado insconcientemente por Kiritsugu que es de Fate Prototype.

El master fue kiritsugu con ayuda de Arturia, claro que eso es algo mas profundo que no toque... un gran alimentador de mana para todos ellos.

Bueno, solo es una historia que tenia en la mente... no pense que se fuera a alargar.


End file.
